My son, Danny Phantom
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Danny's identity is finally discovered by his mom when she finds him injured outside the house. Better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom collapsed outside the Fenton house, desperately clutching his bloody side with his right arm, his left being limp and practically shattered in several places, similar to his right leg. He knew if he could get to his room, he'd never be able to explain to his parents, but all the same, he tried. That's when he got caught.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Maddie, Danny's mom before zapping him with one of her many ghost-subduing weapons, "I finally caught you, Phantom! Prepare to join the rest of your kind!"

"No... Please," Danny begged, but realized she didn't care and in his final act of desperation, cried, "Mom!"

Maddie, stunned by what he just said, lowered her weapon, "What did you just call me?"

"Mom... Please don't," Danny was now crying in two forms of pain, "It's... Me, Danny."

"No! You lie!" She held the weapon up again, shaking, "You're no son of mine..."

Danny was so weak, but with his last energy, he attempted to transform into a human. Maddie gasped as she saw Phantom turn into her little Danny. How had this happened to her son? Why? What had he done to deserve this? She still held the weapon to him.

Danny, however didn't have enough energy and the rings soon closed up, returning him to his phantom state. He was a goner for sure.

"Mom..." He held back the mixture of ectoplasm and blood and tears ran down his face, sure that she had disowned him, "Please know... That I'm sorry..."

Danny then closed his eyes, expecting to join the other ghosts in the Phantom Zone. But, instead, he felt a hand press against his. He looked up and saw his mother, mask and goggles off, teary eyed.

"Phantom or not..." She spoke, her voice cracking in anguish at her sons devastation, "You are my son. I don't want apologies... I want you to accept mine... I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, mom," Danny cried and wrapped his good arm around her, "I just never wanted you to know... Because I thought you'd..."

He was cut off by a gloved finger pressed to his lips. He looked at his mom with those glowing green eyes and saw her smile at him.

"No more, Danny," She picked him up and stemmed the blood and ectoplasm coming from his side wound, "We can talk about this once I get you some medical attention and rest."

With that, Maddie carried her son in and took him to his room, laying him down and cleaning his wounds with water and antiseptic before wrapping his bloody side. She then took to splinting her son's broken leg, wrapping his shattered left shoulder, splinting his left arm and wrapping it in a sling and finally wrapping his badly bruised forehead. Once done, she kissed his cheek.

"Now you can tell me, baby," She fluffed his pillow so that he could be as comfy as possible and stroked his white bangs softly as she knelt by his bed and held his un slinged hand in her other hand, "Why didn't you come and tell me before?"

"Because..." Danny looked downwards, shameful, "Because I didn't want you to disown me... I love you too much and... I just couldn't live knowing that I'd failed you guys."

"Oh, Danny," Maddie stroked his white hair again and cupped his face in her palm, "You could be your father and you still wouldn't disappoint me. I will always love you. Whether you're a halfa, or not, or fudge obsessed... But please try not to be. Your father's obsession already drives me crazy."

Danny chuckled at this and smiled, still teary eyed, at his mother. She finally knew. She finally understood all of it. He was just so relieved she could accept him. And now, despite all the pain in his body, he'd never felt better.

The moment was soon ended by a growling from Danny's stomach and his mother smiled.

"Well, I think it's time you get some food into you," She quickly ran down and heated up some warm chicken soup, a dish of Mac &amp; Cheese and nice bowl of chocolate ice cream as well as a can of soda and a piture of water before rushing back up to Danny and resting the tray carrying said items on his bedside table.

"Thanks, mom," Danny sat himself up a bit more and allowed his sling to take the full weight of his injured arm.

"No problem, baby," Maddie smiled and fed him some soup. Despite the blush on his face, he didn't stop her and instead, tried his best to enjoy the food.

When he had finished, Danny let out a tired yawn and his mother stroked his hair once more.

"You'll have to stay in phantom mode for a few days. At least until you get some energy back," Maddie laid him back down and kissed his cheek, "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, mom," Danny closed his tired, green eyes and held to her hand with his unbroken one, "I love you."

"I love you too, my little Danny Fenton," she smiled at his injured, but happy frame, "I love you too, my little Danny Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maddie woke by her son's side. He was still trapped in his Phantom form, bandages and sling still firmly wrapping his wounds. She smiled ever so slightly and stroked his hair, causing a small smile to tug on his face, despite his unconsciousness. That's when she realized that Jack would be leaving soon for his Ghost convention.

With that, she pecked Danny on the cheek once more and left to make breakfast. Luckily, as soon as she finished, Jack and Jazz entered the dining room. She served them each and then sat down with her own breakfast.

"Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Maddie asked, nervously, "I don't know any Phantom."

"Uh, I asked where Danny is, hon," Jack seemed confused by his wife as she sighed nervously.

"Yes..." She started, hoping the alibi she came up with would be good enough, "He isn't well today. He was up all night... barfing in the sink."

"My gut says not to believe a word you say," Jack stared at his wife before smiling obliviously, "But I believe every word you say. Gotta go. See you in two weeks," He kissed her and took off in the Fenton RV.

"Meanwhile," Jazz added, "I wanna know how you found out about Danny's powers?"

"Wait, You knew?" She looked over at Jazz for a second before realizing how often Jazz covered for Danny, "Nevermind. Danny... he got hurt last night and I discovered his secret."

"Hurt?" Jazz covered her mouth.

"Yes, badly," she added, "But he'll live. Do you wanna see him?"

Jazz nodded and joined her mother in bringing Danny his breakfast. When Jazz saw him, she gasped at the sight of the little brother she was so protective of, trapped in phantom form and wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny pushed himself into a sitting position and embraced his sister with his good arm when she ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, Danny," she sobbed slightly, "You look so hurt. I should have done something to help you."

"Jazz, you never stop helping me," he kissed her cheek, "What matters is that I can still be here with you."

Jazz smiled at her little brother happily. Only he could be this positive to get hurt and it warmed her heart, knowing that he cared for her, despite her lack of help. She slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Danny asked.

"That's for getting hurt," she hugged him, "This is for not leaving me without a little brother."

Danny sighed and happily hugged back.

"Okay, okay," Maddie broke the hug, "It's time to eat breakfast, Danny."

"Okay, mom," Danny smiled at his mother as she set his food down, jokingly rolling his eyes as she went to feed him.

"I'll do that, mom," Jazz offered, "I think you'll need to call Danny's school."

"You're right, Jasmine," Maddie gave her the knife and fork, "I'll be back later. Care for your brother."

"You got it, mom." Jazz turned to Danny and stroked his white hair, "You still feeling sore?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, moving his sling so his arm was a bit more comfortable, "Everything feels broken, but at the same time, I feel a whole lot stressed, knowing that mom finally knows."

Jazz smiled. She turned to his breakfast and cut up some of the pancake and sausage before bringing it to his mouth.

"Here comes the airplane," she said to him jokingly, chuckling as his smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"You know, I'm not 4 anym.." he was cut off by her shoving the forkful of food into his mouth and grumbled.

"I know," she chuckled, "But you'll always be my baby brother."

Danny smiled at his sister and allowed her to feed him more. He remembered back to when he was 4 and she used to feed him like this whenever he was sick. It always made him smile when he thought of their bond. Strong, unbreakable even.

"Thank you so much, Jazz," Danny smiled at her.

"For what, Danny?" she replied.

"For..." Danny started before Maddie returned and he remained silent.

"I've informed both your teachers and they'll be sending you homework to do while Danny heals," Maddie spoke, "Now, I have to run. Jazz, care for your brother while I'm out."

"You got it, mom." Jazz stroked Danny's hair, "He's safe with me.

With that, Maddie was gone.

"So," Jazz pinched Danny's cheek, "Who wants a sponge bath?"

"Not me," Danny moved away a bit

* * *

"There we go," Jazz finished running the bath, "You'll really enjoy this."

She returned to Danny's room and found his bloody costume laid out on the bed, his boots still placed neatly by the bed. Danny had pulled his robe on and was waiting, somewhat begrudgingly on the bed, unwrapping the bandages from his leg and putting them onto a pile of other dirty bandages. He'd left his forehead bandaged and his arm in the sling, but other than that, he was ready.

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"Ready, I guess," Danny looked embarrassed and Jazz just grinned at him and ruffled his white hair playfully.

"Come on, Mr. Grumps," she chuckled as she looked into his emerald eyes, "I'm your sister."

"I know," he replied, "It just feels weird."

"Well don't be," Jazz helped him to stand and limp to the bathroom, "I'm your sister. I've seen you nude before."

"I loathe knowing that," he replied and she chuckled.

"Well, let's get you in," she took off his sling and put it to the side, allowing him to take off his robe and slip into the water before she could see his *cough* and grabbed a warm, moist cloth with some antiseptic in it, "Here, let's see that cut on your side."

Danny shifted a bit for her to see the side and she wiped it down with the cloth, making him wince in pain. Jazz winced too and made an effort to be as gentle as possible while still cleaning off most of the dried blood.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" Danny winced a bit more.

"I know it's hurting you," Jazz answered.

"That doesn't matter," Danny replied. If it's gonna help me heal, I'll take the pain that comes with it."

"You're so strong for such a young age, Danny," Jazz smiled at him and wiped some of his smaller cuts, "I couldn't put up with the pain you go through."

"Well you give me the strength to go through it," Danny smiled back at her, "You are the one who influences me to give it my all. The one who gets me through the pain. I mean, it's happened before."

"Why am I just learning this now?" Jazz was shocked by this news, "What injuries have you received before?"

"Oh you know. Minor things," Danny replied, "Bruises, cuts, broken ribs. Broke my shoulder and ankle one time."

"How did you hide that, Danny?" Jazz covered her mouth, "And why not come to me?"

"Well I hid it by hiding the bandages behind sleeves and long pants," Danny replied, "And I never came to you in case mom and dad found out my secret and... harmed you for conspiring with a ghost."

"Oh, Danny," Jazz wiped the tears from his cheek, "Next time, don't think that. Mom knows now, so you can always come to us."

"I guess so," he smiled.

"Good," Jazz kissed his cheek, "You jus relax. I'll take a look at your suit."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny leaned back into the tub and relaxed a bit.

Jazz left the bathroom and picked up Danny's suit, examining the torn sleeves, pants and the large gash torn from the side. This would be one hell of a fix, especially knowing that it was made of what she could only assume to be a ghostly alloy. That's when she got the idea. She ran down to the lab and quickly used the emergency "Shut Down" button for the Fenton Portal before grabbing one of the lab jumpsuits and throwing it in. She then grabbed a mop in the corner and pressed the "On" button, blasting her back forcefully and spitting back out the now transformed costume. Jazz grinned at her handiwork and took it back up to Danny.

"All fixed," She helped him out and got him into his robe.

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny smiled.

"No prob," she replied, "Now, let's dry you off."

* * *

Danny was now changed into his new, identical jumpsuit. His wounds were being rewrapped by Sam and they were just chatting about various things.

"So, Danny," Jazz spoke as she fixed the sling around his arm, "Earlier, You thanked me for something. What was it for again?"

"Well," Danny thought about how to word it, "It sounds sort of cheesy."

"Come on, Danny," Jazz gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I wanted to Thank you for being my sister," he looked her in the eyes, "For... being my rock to lean on... when I need you."

"Danny," Jazz smiled and hugged him, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You're my rock too."

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny hugged back.


End file.
